Diary of a Wimpy Hero
by Samtastic V2.0
Summary: With the End-of-School Dance right around the corner, Greg thinks he has a perfect shot with his friend and crush Holly Hills. Before he can ask her, however, he needs to take care of something. Nothing big, just, ya know, SAVING THE WORLD! Destroy the Keys of Eternity before Lord Darksan uses them to unlock the Universe's Wish Master and become the Ultimate Overlord of Everything.
1. Prologue

**Hey, people. I'm not dead. Just been super busy. **

**November is National Novel Writing Month, and I realize I have been letting my stress keep me from FanFicction. So instead of a novel I will write 50,00 words of Fanfics, and publish them, by the end of November. I will get another chapter of "TDE" up soon, and will finish this story, as well as a couple of oneshots.**

**Ok, this is combining the books and movies, as well as adding a few twists (for instance, 1st movie character Angie is still at Greg's school). Anyway, this technically takes place right after Hard Luck, right before the end of the school year.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Greg looked all around him at the destroyed ruins of the mall. There were reporters everywhere, all trying to get the scoop on what exactly had happened.<p>

What **had** happened? Even though he had been through it all, Greg wasn't too sure, himself.

The FBI had sent their top agents to do "damage control", and their top medical examiners to help all of the almost-victims with any injuries. Currently, a few maintenance people were getting started on the cleanup; it would probably take at least a week or two.

Greg Heffley had always been the one with the plan. At first he wanted to become famous right away, getting his own reality show by the time he was in high school. Then, after alienating his closest friends on more than one occasion, he decided to float under the radar until he graduated high school, no longer caring about popularity. He became a slightly better person, as he realized how important his friends were to him. Of course, that didn't stop him from making bad decisions. One bad decision was setting his best friend Rowley up with Abigail Brown.

Abigail. What a little b****!

But despite whether they were good or bad ideas, Greg was always the one with the plan. And this time…Greg wasn't really sure if this counted as a good idea or a bad idea. On the one hand, they saved the world. On the other, they had left their homes in a hurry and caused a LOT of damage across the world, particularly in their hometown of Plainview Wisconsin.

"…and so we'll need you to give a full statement to our superiors. Then we can take you and your friends home."

Greg shook his head, now aware of the FBI agent standing in front of him.

"Hey, you here, kid?" the lady asked, concern in her voice, "I think you'd better see one of the doctors."

"I'm fine," Greg answered, "Just a little bruised."

"And scratched, and burned, and dirty," the agent replied, looking him over, "Look, kid, I don't know what the heck just happened, but I do know you need a doctor."

"Fine," Greg didn't feel like arguing, as the agent led him to one of the doctors who was just wrapping up with another patient.

The doctor, a young man no older than 25, looked Greg over. As Greg was being examined, he looked around for his friends, wherever they were. He hoped they were alright.

"Is that Fregley?" he asked, more himself than to the doctor. There, a few feet away from him, a young looking person was being loaded onto a stretcher. Greg couldn't see the person too well from where he was, but he could see that they had curly red hair.

"Oh god," he muttered, as the stretcher was taken outside to a waiting ambulance. He tried to get up and follow it, but his body was so exhausted that he fell over, the doctor barely catching him in time.

"Kid, you need to stay seated. You're a bit banged up. I would seriously suggest you get a couple x-rays," the doctor told him, as he set Greg back down.

"But I need to make sure my friends are okay," Greg protested, trying (and failing) to stand up again.

"Your friends are fine," a voice from behind Greg stated, "And your parents are all relieved that you're ok." The voice belonged to a plain looking guy who appeared to be about 40ish; he had dark brown hair and had an average build. He was wearing a suit, which made him look important.

"Who are you?" Greg asked, "And how do you know that?"

"Director Kenny Jefferson," the man said, extending a hand out, which Greg shook, "I'm the one in charge here."

"Wait a sec," the doctor replied, looking at Kenny strangely, "My boss's name is…"

"I'm above your boss," Kenny interrupted, giving the man a stern look, "And I would suggest you not question that."

The doctor didn't seem intimidated by Kenny's ton in the least bit, but obeyed him none the less as he started bandaging Greg's left wrist up.

"Kid," Kenny said, looking back at Greg, "I know you gotta get to the hospital and ya wanna see your parents, but I need you to give a full report to me first."

"Ok," Greg said, "It's a long story…"

"Not here," Kenny said, as he started walking away. Greg looked after the strange man. Was he supposed to follow? Should he even trust this guy?

After another minute, the doctor was done with Greg; "I've done all I can now. You should go to one of the ambulances so they can take you to a hospital."

"Ok, but what about Mr. Jefferson?" Greg asked, finally finding the strength to stand.

"I don't know," the doctor shrugged, "I've never seen him before, so I wouldn't worry about it. Probably some loser who wanted to feel important."

Despite what the doctor thought, something about Kenny seemed important to Greg. So, going against his better judgment, Greg waited a minute until the doctor was fully focused on his newest patient; then, instead of heading towards the front doors to the ambulances, Greg headed towards the back of the mall, where Kenny had gone.

Climbing through the wreckage, he made his way through the mall until he got near the back. With only one hallway to go down, Greg followed it to one of the back exits and emerged outside.

Looking around the back parking lot, Greg saw nothing. Just bits of debris from the mall.

"Over here," Kenny's voice called, and Greg turned to see…Kenny, right by a dark open doorway that appeared to be hovering in midair: it was half-a-foot off the ground, and in the middle of the lot, not near any walls.

"Um…" After what Greg had just been through, a part of his mind was telling him to run and get one of the agents to call for backup. Before he could, however…

"Relax, kid," Kenny said, holding his hands up in surrender to try and calm Greg, "I ain't like Darksan. I'm all human, and all good guy. Just trust me, ok?"

Greg was starting to wonder if this guy had hypnotizing powers, because he was actually starting to trust him. Greg knew he shouldn't trust this guy, but something compelled his legs forward, and before he knew it, he was following Kenny into the doorway. It led to a simple rectangle-like room. Dark, metal walls, with the one at the far end being a monitor. Their was a table in front of it, with two chairs, a "boss chair" right in front of the monitor (facing away from said monitor), with the smaller "guest seat" across from it on the other side of the table (facing the monitor).

The door closed behind them, startling Greg. But still, he followed Kenny to the table, where Kenny took the boss chair. Greg took the guest seat in front of it, his eyes never leaving Kenny's surprisingly calm face.

"Ok," Kenny began, folding his hands together and placing his chin on them as he explained, "Long, LOOOOONG story short: there's an agency out there, comprised of the wisest beings in the universe. These guys are the Intergalactic Peace Agency. Lame name, good idea. Each planet out there, including Pluto and over 50 more, has one representative sponsoring them. These reps go through several tests to prove themselves worthy of being their planets' sponsor. My father was Earth's rep until he died in a car accident. As such, the role was given to me, and I will eventually choose our next rep. And before we begin, I don't wanna hear any crap about sickness, crime, unemployment and all that. It sucks, I know, but there's only so much I can do, especially since no one knows I'm technically in charge of…everything Earth-related. I'll give you a sec to take all that in."

Greg took more than a second to process all that. In the end, he decided to just nod in understanding; after all, he had almost been thrown through a portal into the sun not two hours ago, so an Intergalactic Peace Agency looking over the universe wasn't too hard to believe.

"So," Kenny continued, "Obviously, one of the most dangerous, elusive criminals in the universe finally being defeated is gonna raise a lot of questions. Being that it happened on my planet, I need to answer them. And I have no idea how it happened…" He looked right at Greg as he said this next part, "But you do. So, I need you to help me out, Greg. Tell me how you destroyed the Keys of Eternity and killed Lord Darksan."

As Kenny looked expectedly at him, Greg did the only thing he could think to do:

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a book; a book with the word "DIARY" written across the front cover.

"First off, it's not a diary, it's a journal," he began, as he slid it to Kenny, "I know what it says on the cover…"

* * *

><p><strong>Not counting AN, word count is: 1527 out of 50,000<strong>

**And yes, Kenny Jefferson is an obvious shout-out to Jeff Kinney, the author of **_**Wimpy Kid**_**.**

**Anyway, can't wait for the new book, just a couple more days.**


	2. Monday

MAY

Monday

You ever look back on your life and laugh at how you were at such a young age? You honestly can't believe that you were, at one point, so concerned over trivial stuff like how your hair looked, or making sure your socks PERFECTLY matched both your shirt and underwear? Or…that you just HAD to be popular?

That's me. When I first entered middle school, I would have given up my arms to be popular. But now, I realize just how wrong it all was: more than once I alienated my best friends, obviously I was humiliated time and time again, and the bullies seemed to like to pick on me more than the other unpopular students. All of that was karma's way of telling me to give it up.

And I gladly listened. Once I entered 8th Grade, I decided I would never again try to be popular. Of course, I'll be mega rich and famous one day, with my own hit TV show and a mansion 5 stories tall and 4 blocks wide; I'll also have a dozen cars, an Olympic-size swimming pool, an "army" of servants, making me the most delicious foods and keeping my house sparkly clean, as well as catering to my every whim.

But for now, I'm perfectly fine with floating under the radar, sticking with my real friends and having the popular kids totally ignore me. Well, except for one of them…

Holly Hills. She's the third most beautiful girl in 8th Grade (she had been the fourth most beautiful girl in 7th Grade, but last summer the second most beautiful girl moved away, so Holly managed to move up one spot). And get this: even though she's popular, she's actually NICE. No, not PRETEND nice for all the teachers but cold-hearted to the students. She's nice, sweet, caring…and one of my closest friends. And I don't mean a "friend" who won't be seen with me in public, she genuinely cares for my friendship, and doesn't seem to mind when I screw up. She even sits with me and my friends during lunch, even though our table is right by all the trash cans.

And yeah, I've totally got a crush on her. But…so do a lot of guys, including Bryce Anderson, the most popular boy in our grade. And what's bad about that is both their parents are friends. I'm pretty sure Holly likes me back, but I know I've got some fierce competition, so I need to make my move fast. Well, at least that was before today… THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

Today started out pretty average, to be honest. I woke up, had some breakfast, watched my mom dote over my little brother Manny, and then went to school. My mom still makes my older brother Rodrick drive me, but thankfully things have cooled down between us over the past couple years. Nowadays, Rodrick actually acts like an older brother to me, treating me like an actual human being, helping me out with problems with wicked advice, etc…

"So," Rodrick said after we'd been driving for a minute, "I saw the flier Mom had on the counter."

I knew which flier he was talking about: the flier for the End-of-School Dance in two weeks. The school had sent them out last Friday, and I had kept it in my room so Mom wouldn't find it and make a big fuss. But I guess she found it while she was collecting my laundry.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked, trying to be nonchalant. Didn't work.

"So, you gonna ask Holly? I mean, it's obvious she likes you back."

"Well, I want to, but I'm a bit…ya see, I think…" I was kinda stuttering now, which Rodrick took quick notice of.

"Bro, relax," he told me, zooming through a yellow light, "Where's that cool dude I remember from the start of middle school?"

"After ticking off his friends and making himself look like a fool, he decided to get lost," I said, clutching onto the seat as Rodrick kept disobeying traffic laws.

"Well," Rodrick was obviously thinking things over, "You should still ask her out. Do what I did for Heather."

"Sing a terrible version of a terrible song, then dump a chocolate fountain on her?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at the thought of that. Yet, despite how bad that was…Heather was Rodrick's girlfriend. I think it was mainly due to the fact that her parents hated Rodrick, and she hated her parents.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" he asked me, smugness in his voice as we pulled up to my school.

"Well, yeah," I said, as I grabbed my backpack and slid out the door, "I'll, uh…think about it."

"Good luck," he called after me, as he sped away.

I entered school, which was a madhouse (as usual) thinking about the dance. It was two weeks away, which meant I had plenty of time…but so did every other guy who had a crush on Holly.

As I sat through homeroom, barley listening to the teacher, I couldn't help staring at Holly. She always looks so pretty without even trying. I knew I needed to act fast, not just with the dance but with her and me, because in high school, every guy is gonna want her.

I barely remember the first 3 periods. Before I knew it, it was lunch time. I got my lunch (Meatloaf Monday, bleagh!) and headed to the table where my friends were.

My 3 best friends Rowley Jefferson, Fregley Breck, and Chirag Gupta were already eating. The 4 of us have different standings of popularity.

Rowley is the cartoonist for the school newspaper, with his comic strip, "Zoo-Wee-Momma!" being really popular with students and teachers alike.

Fregley is somewhat popular with guys because his bellybutton can "chew" things.

Me and Chirag, however, don't really have any type of popularity, but we're ok with that.

Anyway, the 4 of us were just eating our lunch, talking about upcoming summer plans and all that, when I noticed something REALLY strange. Remember I mentioned alienating my friends? Well, the couple times I did that, I kinda hung out with other people…

First back in 6th Grade, when it was just Rowley and me, I stupidly pushed him away, and he started hanging out with my backup friend, Collin Lee. Collin's a big guy with a big nose, and can be kinda territorial, but overall he's ok. **[1]**

Then, near the end of 7th Grade **[2]**, I pushed the gang away by being a lazy jerk. At this Lock-In we had at school right before Spring Break, we played a game and I was paired with these guys who I had only talked to a couple times:

-Nicky Wood, one of the tallest kids in school with a body covered in freckles.

-George Fleer, a guy with a huge nose and a SERIOUS outie belly button.

-Christopher Brownfield, one of the biggest kids in school (bigger than Collin), who just so happens to be a GREAT mosquito magnet.

-Tyson Sanders, an all-around nice guy with one big flaw: he pulls his pants all the way down when he uses a urinal.

As far as I knew, these guys had never said two words to each other before the Lock-In. But, at the beginning of the school year, I saw them hanging out a bit more, sort of like me and my friends. Didn't think too much of it, seeing as they were dorks like us and simply must have decided to start hanging out after that crazy night.

But then, after the holidays, I noticed Collin had joined their group, and when I actually paid attention, he seemed to be their leader, like I'm the leader of my friend group. Again, nothing too odd about that.

But today, I noticed a SIXTH person sitting with them: Patty Farrell, my archenemy!

Patty and I have always hated each other, because I teased her when we were younger. So now she's out to destroy me. She briefly befriended Holly, just to keep her away from me. Luckily Holly found out and ended their friendship at the beginning of 8th Grade.

Since then, Patty has been kind of a loner, trying to make my life miserable at every turn. Rowley says I should just apologize and put all bad blood behind us, but I doubt Patty would even consider forgiving me.

As I watched, I couldn't help notice that the 6 of them were chatting it up, even laughing. I was thinking about going over there and asking Patty what was up…when I felt someone sit beside me.

Turning, I saw Holly had joined us, and was currently picking at her meatloaf.

"What's up, Holly?" I asked, trying to be cool, even though I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Not much," she shrugged, finally using her fork to take a bite of her meatloaf, "Got in a fight with Heather this morning."

"What did the she-beast do this time?" Chriag groaned. Holly and Heather often get into some big fight that occasionally gets physical. The rest of us are kinda at the point where we're tired of hearing about it, because it's never anything very interesting. The biggest fight was near the beginning of 8th Grade when Heather put Holly's hand in a glass of warm water one night. Yeah, not exactly mega drama novel material.

"Well, when I was in the shower, Heather came in and flushed the toilet," Holly groaned, "So then we got in another big argument. You know how it is." She picked at her meatloaf some more.

"Yeah, we definitely know how it is with your sister," Rowley said, rolling his eyes. That almost made me chuckle, seeing as how ROWLEY has gotten to the point that he's tired of hearing about Heather.

"Come on, BABE! Let's go sit down," a voice called as two people walked by our table. A couple acting all lovey dovey. The boy, Michael, had an arm wrapped around the girl's shoulder as he carried his tray in one hand. The girl, Abigail, was leaning Michael's chest. They stopped right by our table and told each other, "Love you" before moving on.

Rowley glared at the two of them as they headed to their lunch table.

I should probably explain. See, for the Valentine's Dance, Holly had to go with Bryce Anderson, because, like I said, their parents are friends. Bryce REALLY wanted to go with Holly, so their moms set it up. Because of this, I looked for another date. And because I was clueless about my friend Angie having a crush on Rowley, I decided to help him out as well.

So, I had a "group date" with Abigail Brown, a girl whose date, Michael Sampson, had "family issues" and couldn't make it. Turns out he just wanted to go with another girl.

So, to make him jealous, Abigail began "dating" Rowley. And to make it seem legit, she pulled him away from our friend group so she could have him all to herself. Then, after the two of them were voted "Cutest Couple" in the yearbook, Abigail got back together with Michael, leaving Rowley out to dry.

Since then, me and Angie have been planning a way to get back at Abigail. Holly says we should just let it go, not let Abigail have the "satisfaction" of knowing she got to us. Of course, I don't think Abigail will be "satisfied" when she has to cut her hair off to get rid of all the GUM that mysteriously appears in it (still trying to figure out how, since she doesn't wear hats and doesn't ride a bike, meaning no helmet).

Anyway, Rowley was kinda down, so I asked him to help me get something from my locker. The two of us headed out of the cafeteria, me glancing at both Patty's "crew" laughing it up and Abigail and Michael in their make-out session.

When we got to my locker, I opened it and handed Rowley a folder. He opened it, and his eyes lit up. Remember how I said Rowley is the cartoonist for the school paper? Well, his strips are really funny, but his art skills are pretty terrible.

So, beginning in 8th Grade, I started drawing them for him, but told him to simply say he had a friend give him lessons. It was my way of making up for being a major jerk. Rowley has recently started saying he wants to give me credit, but I'm actually ok with the way things are now, so I don't want to take credit. We recently reached a compromise (that he insisted upon) where I put one strip idea of my own in each week.

What we do is, every other Thursday during study hall, Rowley draws out his strips for the next two weeks. He gives them to me, and I redo them between Friday and Monday. Basically, he just needs one ready on Friday, for Monday's paper. Doesn't take too long, really.

So anyway, I gave him the folder with the rest of the year's strips, and he headed off to the newsroom to deliver them.

As I shut my door, I let out a yelp of surprise when I noticed who was standing right behind it: Patty.

"Geez, Patty," I said, annoyed, "Ya nearly gave me a heart attack."

"So," she said, ignoring what I had just said, "I couldn't help notice you saw me hanging out with my new friends at lunch."

"Yeah," I said warily, "Your new friends that I just so happen to have a slight history with." To be honest, Patty sometimes makes me nervous, because I know fully well that she can easily kick my butt.

"Oh, really?" she asked in a way that said she knew exactly what I was talking about, "I had no idea."

"Ok," I said, annoyed, "Why don't you cut the crap and tell me what this is about." I tried to sound forceful as I said that; the smirk on her face made me pretty certain it hadn't worked.

"Well, middle school is almost over, and I realize I need a plan for high school. After all, I'm smart enough to know I'm not gonna be **instantly** popular. So, I figured a good place to start would be to make friends. And what better friends than people who don't really like you. I mean, it's obvious Collin doesn't like you that much, and the Lock-In guys kinda hate you, since you basically ditched them after all that crazy stuff happened." (I hadn't been the least bit surprised to hear what had happened to us at the Lock-In had gone all around the school the following week.) "So why not make them my crew, and manipulate them to do whatever I want? Especially hating you."

"So that's your plan for high school?" I asked, slowly getting it, "Manipulate and lead unpopular kids to make yourself look more popular by comparison?"

"Pretty much," she smirked, "By senior year, I'll be the most popular girl in school. I'm not sure why most popular kids don't do this. I mean, of course I'll hang with the other popular kids, but if I mainly stay around unpopular losers who are willing to follow my every command, I can only go up."

"Uh huh," I rolled my eyes, as my enemy, finished with her explanation (thankfully), started chuckling and headed back to the lunchroom. I shook my head in disbelief. Truthfully, the plan was somewhat brilliant in my opinion. But then again, none of the group was aware that Patty wasn't their friend and was only manipulating him. Speaking from experience and learning, it didn't seem right.

But seeing as how Patty was right, that her "friends" weren't that fond of me, I figured there would be no point trying to tell them of this. If they wanna be lead around like a pack of dogs, that's their choice.

The rest of the day was uneventful. After school was out the 5 of us decided to head to the park. See, the middle school and high school are actually on the same street (different sides, but still same). They're down the block from each other, with this massive park about halfway in between. A bunch of kids from both schools mix and mingle at this park.

When we got there, we saw our friend Angie waiting for us. Rowley and I met Angie back in 6th Grade, when she was in 7th Grade. She kinda became my…conscience, so to say. She helped make me realize that popularity isn't all it's crack up to be.

Despite being one grade above us, Angie has a crush on Rowley. I figured that out when Rowley was "dating" Abigail. It was obvious (to everyone except Rowley) that Angie was jealous of their relationship. And of course, seeing how furious she was when it was revealed that Abigail was just using Rowley made it completely obvious. And I honestly think that before Abigail came into the picture, Rowley had a crush on Angie, too, and I think it may slowly be resurfacing.

Another funny thing about Angie is she hates popular kids because she thinks they are the vain of school existence, yet she and Holly are best friends. I guess it's because Angie is smart enough to know Holly isn't like most popular kids, that she's actually a nice person.

"How's it going, Angie?" Rowley asked, as we joined her in the shade of the trees she was standing under.

"I'm fine," muttered Angie, "Except for the fact that Jordan keeps hitting on me. It's so annoying."

Jordan Jury. Let me give you a quick look at him: he was the most popular kid in middle school, and then managed to become the most popular freshman in high school. He did this by throwing a rad party at the beginning of the year, right before Thanksgiving. The week of the party, he came to the park where we all mingle and gave invitations to a bunch of 8th graders, including me and Rowley. However, it just turned out he invited the 8th graders to use as servants. Luckily I had a family thing to go to, so I avoided this fate. Rowley and Chirag, however, had to endure a bunch of high schoolers giving them orders all day that Saturday.

From what she's told us, Jordan has a crush on Angie because she's the only girl not crushing on him. Kinda stupid, in my opinion. Just date someone else!

"Why doesn't that Jerk get that you're not interested?" Rowley asked, anger lacing his voice. Yeah, his crush on Angie is definitely back.

"Don't know," Angie sighed, "Even after a dozen scathing newspaper articles about him, he still won't get that he and I are never gonna happen."

"Well," Holly spoke up, "What if you start flirting with him? Make it seem like you're really interested. Then maybe he'll grow tired of you and back off."

"Nah," Angie shook her head, "I tried that a couple weeks ago, came onto him really strong. He just thought that I was finally coming around, and it only made him MORE persistent."

"Dang," Holly said, shaking her head, "Kinda like how Bryce has a massive crush on me, even though he knows I'm not interested. Surprised he hasn't asked me to the dance yet."

"Oh yeah, I heard there was some dance happening at your guys' school," Angie said, changing the subject.

For the next hour, we just hung out and talked, the girls having one conversation, the guys having another. Every once in a while, the conversations would mix.

After a while, the others slowly went home, until it was just Holly and me. I knew this could be my big chance. However, it was stolen from me…but not in a bad way.

I took a deep breath, and was about to ask Holly to the dance, when she blurted out, "So, Greg, do you have a date for the End-of-School Dance?"

I was taken by surprise, but slowly forced out a, "No."

"Well, do you think, maybe…we could go together?" There was nervousness in her voice as she asked me. I, on the other hand, was a mix of nerves and joy.

Managing to focus with my head in the clouds, I asked, "Like a date?"

"Yeah," she said, rubbing her arm nervously, "I think it could be really fun."

"Sure!" I said, hoping I didn't sound too eager, "We can work out the details after we get our tickets." Suddenly I remembered something my dad told me; "I'll pay for the tickets."

"Ok," she said, smiling at me. Suddenly, a horn honking grabbed our attention. We looked at the entrance to the park, where Heather was sitting in her convertible. She was impatiently waving at Holly. "Well, I gotta get going. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." At that, Holly stood up, grabbed her backpack, and headed towards her sister's car. She turned and waved back at me, which I returned.

I sighed in content as Holly walked away. She's the greatest girl ever. And now, I've finally got a date with her. This is the best day of my li…

…

…

…

Holy cow! You're not gonna believe it, but as I'm writing this, it's pretty late and I'm sitting at my desk looking out my window. I swear I just saw a…I don't know what it was, but on the moon (it's a half moon tonight) I swear I just saw some type of, maybe an explosion? I mean, on the light side of the moon, it looked like a big dot appeared, and then it was gone. I guess from Earth, it would make sense that we wouldn't be able to see the actual explosion.

Oh, listen to me. Why, or better yet HOW would there be an explosion on the moon? Aliens? Yeah right.

Still weird, though.

Anyway, I got a date with Holly Hills. Nothing could possibly ruin this for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter word count for National Novel Writing Month: 3702 out of 50,000.<strong>

**Over all: 29,008 out of 50,000**

**I wanted to make Greg seem like a better person, but still keep a few of his jerky tendencies in there. In the movies, it (sorta) obvious that he's learning from his mistakes. Sorta.**

**[1] Going by his appearance in the book, not the online book or movie. In fact, in the Movie Diary, it uses his book image in one scene. And he did seem like a bit of a jerk towards Greg in the movie, almost like he didn't want him taking Rowley back.**

**[2] Going by the movies, Greg and Rowley were still ok at the end of **_**Dog Days**_**. So, I put the lazy jerk and Lock-In at the ned of 7th Grade, before summer.**

**As for Patty's group, it'll play a minor yet funny part later in the story.**

**In **_**Diary of a Wimpy Kid**_**, Greg starts 6th Grade. In **_**Rodrick Rules**_**, he starts 7th Grade. In **_**The Ugly Truth**_**, he starts 8th Grade. But when introduced, it states that Jordan Jury is the most popular boy in the grade ABOVE Greg. So, to fix this, I just made it so the high and middle schools are down the street from each other, with a park in between where they mix and mingle. No offence to Jeff Kinney at all, but when making a series about a boy starting MIDDLE school, a secondary school (7th - 12th grades) doesn't make a lot of sense.**

**Anyway, read and review :)**


End file.
